


Falling Through The Lines

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Death Wish, Depression, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North lost the only thing that mattered to him. The only one who stuck by him in the worst and best of things. North lost the thing that mattered most. North lost her...</p><p>~What if North lived instead of South~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Through The Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaMercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/gifts).



> What if instead of South living, the Meta comes after them not long after they go through that door. And South knows he's after North. So she slides off his back and pushes him away and starts to fight the Meta. North goes to help, but she shoots at North to drive him away (& hits him by accident to keep to canon) because she'd rather him live. So North, he runs and hates himself. South dies, but she dies knowing North is okay & he & Theta got out of there.

North left her behind and has regretted it ever since. North left her behind because Theta needed help. Quick decisions lead to quick regrets. North had never stopped regretting it, York and Tex had told him everything he needed to know and he needed to get Theta out of there before they tortured him even more. Or at least that's the current lie he's feeding himself.

South had shot him, ultimately to take care of him, but she shot him none the less. She had died by the hands of The Meta. He couldn't do anything her warning shot took him took him by surprise and he had jumped. The bullet hit him right in his lap. He knows she didn't mean to hit him. She didn't mean to make him drop. She didn't mean to have North suffer in pain as he watched The Meta throw her and beat her-

Kill her.

 

He knows it's a lie, knows he shouldn't make himself suffer with the hopes of her being alive. He saw what The Meta did to her. Watched it while his recovery beacon sang out to him that he was majorly injured. Could hear Theta doing what sounded to be the equivalent of crying. Could her his sister being killed by The Meta and watch as he could do nothing. North was up now. Trying to stand the best he could with a bullet in his hip. He doesn't know why he did it ultimately. He ran, ran as far and as fast as he could. North still isn't sure if he ran because he saw her neck being squished by the hands of his once friend or because he was scared himself. He is currently telling himself it was to protect what he had left,Theta. There was no way she was dead anyways right? She's always been so strong. He thinks there must be someway she got out of there somehow.


End file.
